Talk:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi/@comment-201.153.141.78-20130123071615
The Real Best in My World (Pipe Bomb)...Presents: Hi all, I would like to take this opportunity to take out some things that I have stored in the chest, first a big thanks to Bleedman by such incredible and amazing job with the publication of his webcomics: "sugar bits", "Grim Tales "and" The Powerpuff Girls doujinshi "I liked and I loved the way that made me remember my childhood again these comics with its unique shape to represent all the characters in the cartoons more marked my youth, Secondly I would like to offer a number of theories that I would like to take into consideration (they have the right to reject'm just offering different views about this story) ...... where to start, already, let's go a chapter before (Chapter 9), when the bomb space-time exploded , on page "Just du it" shows four energies within the reactor (blossom, buttercup, samantha, and bell with gir), now if we see the page "otto time" we can see that there are only three energies when they realize others dexter and the bomb exploded as (Blossom, Buttercup, and bell with gir), that means it was destroyed by samantha buttercup, but we believe the fight was easy for buttercup, and what if Samantha With The jack's sword in his hands, hurt buttercup in the right eye (as seen in the image on Bleedman Grim Tales "Family" (which appears dexter, blossom, bubbles, courage, mimi and buttercup) and sees buttercup with a patch over his right eye (possibly because it was injured during his fight with Samantha), now what has happened to blossom and bell, the only thing I can tell is that knowing what the weapon is capable is holding bell (noisy cricket from MIB), which blossom could be defeated but maybe not hurt or anything but when you fire bell with "small arms", and while she is unconscious operate pump but as I read in previous comments, that bomb of mass destruction than if no space-time, may think that this does not make any sense, but if they get to read the last chapter of Grim Tales (further orientation), apparently the comic looks back at the events during the 10th birthday of mimi and if you can look closely it seems there is a flashback in the story where you can see mimi (in human form) fulfilling years in the company of dexter, jeff and raven if we think about all this, it seems that he wants to do Bleedman is a new story where after finishing chapter 10 of PPGD, start a new adventure, but in the future, 20 years later, when "Him" defeated the heroes, to develop a kind of history showing all the heroes in the future knowing how they will be in the future, if more powerful, that's been changing, and possibly we displayed as they were defeated and most importantly who is the traitor?, and wonder what will happen with such grim tales?, perhaps to stay with mimi flashbacks until they can have this theory that I've made, so far I have only add so I leave for this moment, but not before they are ready to announce the February 14th to see if we have some Bleedman "gift valentines day" and April 1 to see which will be "April Fool" this year an huge with all fans of Bleedman, snafu and cartoons of yesteryear that will live forever in our hearts, and see you sooner than you think, bye and have a good year (^ _ ^)